


Fractured

by ragdoll-hux (sparkinthedark)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Break Up, Explicit Sexual Content, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Supreme Leader Armitage Hux, but it's fic so who cares?, canonverse, i know he's probably dead but i'm in denial okay, kylo destroying stuff, med-bay visit, mitaka cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinthedark/pseuds/ragdoll-hux
Summary: After the events of The Last Jedi Hux finds himself trying to avoid his ex-lover, now the supreme leader. Meanwhile Kylo knows he's messed up, and he'll do anything to get Hux back.The morning after the Crait incident Hux woke up in the med-bay. He had checked himself in the night before just as a precaution, but to his dismay the medical staff had insisted on keeping him in over night. It was all so unnecessary; he’d taken worse beatings before and managed to deal with them on his own thank you very much.





	Fractured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaolcrowofmandos (imperialhuxness)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialhuxness/gifts).



> Happy Christmas/holidays everyone, here is some completely non christmas related fic.

The morning after the Crait incident Hux woke up in the med-bay. He had checked himself in the night before just as a precaution, but to his dismay the medical staff had insisted on keeping him in over night. It was all so unnecessary; he’d taken worse beatings before and managed to deal with them on his own thank you very much. 

To make matters worse the cause of his injuries was standing beside his bed. The sight of Kylo watching over him caused him to flinch away from him; pulling his blankets up to his chin to cover himself. It was just a natural reaction to something he hadn’t expected, he told himself; he wasn’t _scared_ of Kylo Ren. It had only been a few days ago that he had trusted Kylo enough to let himself fall asleep beside him, wrapped up in his arms.

“Hux, relax, it’s just me,” Kylo said; his voice smooth and deep, a voice that had once brought him comfort.

“Get out,” Hux snarled.

“Don’t be like t--” 

“I said get out!”

Kylo took a step backwards, surprised, then stormed from the room; his cloak billowing behind him. Hux exhaled slowly, then gasped at the stabbing pain in his left rib. He put his hand to the area where it hurt and found the bandage that had been applied the day before.

“Damnit Ren,” he muttered; cursing himself for ever getting himself so involved with such an unstable and undisciplined man.

-

Kylo roared in anguish as he slashed yet another training droid with his lightsaber; hacking it to pieces in his frustration. Hux would never look at him the same way again and it was all his fault. How could he have been so stupid? He never wanted the throne, he just wanted to be free of Snoke. 

After a few minutes there were no more droids left, all of them lying in a steaming pile at his feet. The frustration and anguish had bled from his body, leaving him exhausted and miserable. He breathed heavily for a few moments, trying to get his breath back, and eventually he tucked his lightsaber away and left the training room.

The walk back to his chambers had alway been longer than he had liked; and it gave him time to think. He thought again of the way Hux had reacted when he had visited him in the med-bay, and for a second he felt angry again. But it was at that moment he realised something that had been staring him in the face; Hux didn’t hate him, he was _scared_ of him.

Hux had never been scared of him before; he hadn’t even been scared of Snoke. He had to fix this, he would do anything to regain Hux’s trust.

-

When Hux signed himself out of the med-bay he went straight back to work. He couldn't afford not to, lest his officers think him no longer capable of leadership. He would hardly blame them for questioning him after what they had seen Kylo do to him. 

He spent most of his shift trying to whip his crew back into shape; not even murmurs were tolerated. Towards the end of the shift he heard a commotion at the entrance to the bridge. _Ren._ Before he could think twice he left the bridge via a side door and matched off to engineering. He wasn't running away, he told himself, he was just making sure his ship was running efficiently. _It was still his ship damnit_. 

After his visit to engineering he went and found himself an out of the way office for him to do his paperwork in. If it happened to have a sofa large enough for him to sleep on then it was purely incidental. He told himself that he would go back to his quarters, but when the time came he couldn't bring himself to go. He hadn't had time to change the access code to his quarters yet, so Kylo still had access; he might even be there waiting for him. No, he couldn't risk it. 

A few hours later he still hadn't got to sleep; he cursed himself for hiding, and for having to sleep somewhere so uncomfortable. His healing injuries didn't help. It was no matter; he wouldn't go back tonight. He tossed and turned a few more times, trying to get comfortable, but in the end he gave up on the idea of sleep and went back to the desk. There was so much to do, he might as well get on with it. 

-

“I just want to talk,” Kylo said, when Hux walked into his quarters to find Kylo waiting for him. Hux turned straight back around to leave. “Hux, Please.”

Hux sighed dramatically. “Fine, what did you want to say?” he said. He sat down exhausted on his sofa; resigned to having to have this conversation. 

“I'm sorry,” Kylo said. 

“You're _sorry_?” Hux spluttered. “After everything you’ve done, that's all you have to say?”

Kylo averted his gaze; embarrassed. “I hurt you, I betrayed you. I betrayed _us._ ”

“I shouldn't have trusted you; it was a weakness on my part,” Hux said coldly. Kylo winced. “You humiliated me; my officers no longer respect me, they whisper their disrespect behind my back, they question my authority. You did this.”

“I'm so sorry,” Kylo said. He reached out to touch Hux's arm comfortingly, but Hux flinched away. “You really do hate me, don't you?” "I don't hate you, Ren. Against all logic, I find that I still care for you," Hux said softly. Kylo waited for what Hux would say next with baited breath. "But I’m scared of you." The admission felt like a hammer blow. He had already figured out he was anxious around him, but hearing Hux admit it out loud hurt more than anything. Why had he hurt Hux like that? Why couldn't he control his emotions like Hux could? He knew that what he had done was unforgivable; yet part of him still hoped that he could make amends. "I have no right to ask for your forgiveness, and I understand that our relationship is over,” Kylo said. "Just tell me if there's anything I can do to regain your trust. Please Hux, I'll do whatever you ask." He knew he sounded desperate now, but he didn't care; he'd do anything to get Hux back, and to make up for his behaviour.

Hux's posture seemed to relax a fraction; maybe he was getting somewhere, maybe there was still hope. "I truly do not know what it would take, Ren," Hux said at length; shifting uncomfortably where he sat. "I- I just need some time." "Okay, I'll give you some space.” Kylo got up and walked to the doorway. He looked back at Hux for a moment before he left Hux's quarters, maybe for the last time. \- Kylo didn't sleep much that night; he couldn't stop going over his conversation with Hux in his mind, and trying to think how he could make it up to him. After a few hours wrestling with it, he knew what he had to do. His play for leadership had been impulsive, spurred on by his fear and rage, and as result he had pushed Hux away. He shouldn't have done that, not only because he had destroyed the only meaningful relationship he had, but also because he was completely unsuitable for leadership. Hux would do a much better job, and he knew it. He had to do this right. Hux had always been a stickler for military tradition - something that Kylo had often teased him for - so he knew now how important it was to do this right. First thing's first; Hux would need a new uniform. But how to get one made without the man himself finding out what he was up to? He needed help. -

“Lieutenant, I have a task for you,” Kylo announced. 

“Supreme Leader,” Lieutenant Mitaka said; surprised, and he gave Kylo a hurried salute. “How can I serve you, Sir?”

“I need to speak to you in private. Follow me.”

Kylo led Mitaka off the bridge. He could feel the young officer's anxiety in the force without even trying to read him. He led Mitaka to an empty office, and sat down behind the desk. To his irritation, Mitaka did not take a seat; instead he stood at attention in front of him, his eyes averted. 

“Sit down, Lieutenant,” Kylo said, exasperated. All of this reverence was starting to get irritating; he just wanted to get things done without all of this nonsense. Hux would appreciate it more. 

Mitaka sat down opposite him, and rested his command cap in his lap. 

“I need you to order some new uniforms. Something appropriate for the leader of the First Order,” Kylo told him. 

“Of course, Sir!” Mitaka said enthusiastically. “Do you have a design in mind?”

“I need something traditional, but it needs to be grand enough to make sure everyone knows who's in charge.”

“I'll do my best, Sir,” Mitaka said. “Do you have the measurements?” 

Kylo took a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to the Lieutenant. Mitaka frowned as he looked at the numbers. “Is there a problem?” Kylo asked sharply. 

“This can't be right, Sir, these are more like Hux's measurements.” 

“You know your commander's measurements off the top of your head?” Kylo asked, raising his voice a little to show his irritation at being questioned. Mitaka flinched; his eyes wide with fear. 

“Sir I-- I didn't mean anything by it,” Mitaka said; flushed with embarrassment. “I order his uniforms for him. That's all.”

Kylo narrowed his eyes in suspicion. The Lieutenant clearly had a crush on Hux, and he didn't need the force to tell him that. He couldn't help but imagine Hux and Mitaka together, and felt a stab of jealousy. Mitaka would never hurt Hux like he had. 

“Just order the uniforms, in that size” Kylo growled. “And keep it yourself.”

“I won't say a word, Sir!” 

“Good. You’re dismissed.” 

-

Hux looked angry when he came back to his quarters of few days later to find Kylo waiting for him again; standing in the middle of his living area. 

“Ren, I said I needed space!” Hux said, exasperated. 

“I know, I know,” Kylo said hurriedly. “I just came here to give you this.” He held out a neatly packaged box for Hux to see. 

“You aren't trying to win me back with gifts, are you?” Hux asked. He raised an eyebrow; sceptical. 

“That’s not what this is. Just open it will you.”

Hux still looked confused as he took the box and placed it on the table to unwrap. Kylo watched anxiously; waiting to see Hux's reaction. 

“It's a uniform?” Hux looked over at Kylo in confusion. “It's white and it’s got too many stripes on it. Ren, what's going on here?” 

“I can't do this without you; you're the only one who can lead us, " Kylo said. He took his lightsaber from his belt and knelt down; placing it at Hux's feet and bowing his head in submission. "Supreme Leader." Hux couldn't help but gasp in shock; he had wanted to be Supreme Leader for as long as he could remember, and Kylo was giving him his dream on a silver platter. But the memory of the hurt Kylo had caused made him wary of the offer. "I want to trust you," Hux told him. He touched Kylo's chin with his gloved hand and tilted his head to look up at him. "But I don't know if I'm ready to do that. You betrayed me and our relationship once before; I can't go through that again." "We don't have to get back together," Kylo said. He wanted Hux back more than anything, but he wouldn’t pressure him. He took a deep breath and looked up at Hux with all the sincerity he could muster. “I just want you to become what you were born to be. You are my leader; I'll serve and protect you for as long as I live."

Hux was silent for a long while, just gaping at Kylo in disbelieve. “You’re serious, aren’t you?” he whispered.

“I’ve never been more serious in my life. I never wanted the throne, but after what happened with Snoke I panicked. I was scared, Hux, and I lashed out. You didn't deserve that, and I'm truly sorry.”

“Thank you, Kylo. I accept your offer.”

-

The coronation was scheduled for a few weeks later. Kylo had wanted to get it done as soon as possible; but Hux insisted they take their time to make sure everything was perfect. Kylo had to admit that Hux had been right to postpone; the ceremony had been brilliant. Every high-ranking officer in the Order had been in attendance, and almost all had sworn their fealty to their new leader. Only one officer, a relic of the old empire, had refused to serve. Kylo had taken great pleasure in executing the traitor in front of everyone. He could feel how thrilled Hux was with the display through the force. 

Afterwards there was a champagne reception, with only the most important members of the order and supporters in attendance. Kylo found the party increadly boring, but Hux seemed to enjoy himself; mingling with the crowd and easily engaging person after important person in conversation. 

A few hours later Hux pulled Kylo aside and led him to his new chambers. 

“Are you sure you want me to come in?” Kylo asked hesitantly. He didn't want to overstep Hux’s boundaries, not after they had spent so long repairing their relationship. 

“Of course, we need to celebrate my coronation!” Hux had been nothing but stoic for the whole ceremony; but now they were alone he couldn't stop grinning. It was a beautiful thing to witness, and it made Kylo's heart flutter.

Hux led Kylo inside, and Kylo finally got to see what Hux had done with the place. The last time Kylo had been in here it had been Snoke's chambers, but Hux had ordered it to be gutted and completely redecorated, to remove all traces of the previous occupant. The decor was minimal, mainly grey in colour, with the occasional flashes of the red of the First Order banners. 

Kylo sat down in the large sitting area and watched as Hux busied himself at the bar. A few moments later Hux joined Kylo on the sofa and handed him a glass of brown liquor with a single ice cube in it. 

“I've had enough of champagne,” Hux said. Kylo took a sip of the drink and winced slightly as the liquid burnt on the way down. 

“What is this?” Kylo asked. 

“Merenzane Gold,” Hux told him.

“Pricey.”

“Surely the Supreme Leader can enjoy a few luxuries!” 

Kylo lifted his glass in a toast. “Touchè.” 

They drank in a comfortable silence for a while, the alcohol making Kylo feel relaxed and pleasantly warm. He became overly aware of how close Hux was, and how his thigh occasionally touched his own as he shifted on the sofa. 

“Can I kiss you?” Kylo blurted out. He hadn't meant to ask, he had promised himself that he would let Hux make the first move if he wanted to, but he couldn't wait any longer. 

Hux said nothing for a few moments as he placed his drink down on the table and turned towards Kylo. “Yes,” Hux said. “Please.”

Kylo cupped Hux's cheek with his hand and leaned in to kiss him tenderly. Hux hummed into the kiss, and his eyes fluttered shut. When Kylo started to pull away Hux groaned in frustration and took hold of Kylo's robes to pull him back in. The kiss became more passionate, with Kylo wrapping his arms around Hux's waist to hold him close, and he allowed Hux to deepen the kiss. The feeling of Hux's tongue against his own made him moan, and sent a jolt of arousal to his groin. 

“Hux,” Kylo gasped. Hux smirked at him and moved to straddle his lap. When he went to give Kylo another kiss, Kylo stopped him. 

“Are you sure?” Kylo asked. He desperately wanted Hux to be sure. 

“I want you,” Hux said, breathless, as he rocked his hips slowly in Kylo's lap. “I missed you.” 

Kylo moaned at the slight friction of Hux moving against his groin. But it wasn't good enough; he needed to feel Hux's soft, bare skin against his own. He reached for the collar of Hux's elaborate uniform and undid it carefully, not wanting to rip it in his haste. Eventually Kylo managed to unfasten the uniform jacket, and Hux let the white fabric slide off his shoulders and onto the floor. 

“I almost forgot how beautiful you are,” Kylo murmured; in awe at the sight of Hux in his vest, with his golden laurel still nestled in his flaming red hair. Hux smiled at the complement, and gave Kylo another kiss. Kylo kissed back greedily while he caressed Hux’s bare skin; sliding his hands under his vest. 

Hux tried to untangle Kylo's robes so he could remove them, but he couldn't seem to manage it. Eventually he gave up with a huff of frustration. 

“Need some help there?” Kylo asked; teasingly. He then stood up off the sofa with Hux still in his lap, and deposited him gently on his feet. The casual show of strength made Hux almost dizzy with arousal. 

Hux watched as Kylo pulled his robes over his head, revealing his vest and leather trousers. He wasted no time in pouncing on Kylo once more; kissing him and running his hands over his muscular arms. 

“Come to bed,” Hux said. He took Kylo's hand and led him down the corridor and into the bedroom. The room was enormous, the giant bed dwarfed by the scale of the place. “Lie down.”

Kylo took off his boots lay down on the lavish bedspread with his arms propped up behind him. He watched, enraptured, as Hux slowly stripped off his remaining clothes, leaving himself completely naked; his cock standing hard against his abs. When he reached for the laurel Kylo said, “leave it on.”

Hux smirked, and he left it on. He then crawled onto the bed to straddle Kylo's hips, and he kissed along his neck. Kylo sighed, lay back fully, and stroked his hands down Hux's back before grabbing his arse with both hands. Hux unfastened Kylo's belt, unzipped his fly, and took his cock into his hand. He pumped it slowly; making Kylo moan and thrust up into his hand. 

“Hux,” Kylo gasped. “Please.”

“Take these off,” Hux demanded; trying to pull Kylo's trousers down. As Kylo got to work on his trousers Hux crawled to one side of the bed and got a bottle of lubricant out of the bedside draw. 

Kylo threw his clothes remaining across the room and pulled Hux back on top of him. Hux settled back down on Kylo's lap and poured a generous amount of the lube onto his hand, then started to stroke Kylo's cock once more. It was cold at first, and it made Kylo gasp, but it warmed up quickly. Kylo lay back onto the bed and closed his eyes; enjoying the sensations. 

All too soon, Hux stopped, and Kylo looked up at him to see him with his hand behind his back, rubbing lube around his hole. Kylo couldn't see, but when Hux gasped he knew he had slid a finger inside himself. 

“Fuck,” Kylo groaned. “That's hot.”

When Hux was apparently satisfied with his preparation, he held Kylo's cock in one hand, and steadied himself on Kylo's thigh with the other, then slowly he sank down onto his cock. Hux moaned softly and threw his head back with the pleasure of having Kylo inside him. 

Kylo held Hux's hips and gently rocked up into him; making him gasp. After that Hux braced his hands on Kylo's chest and began to rise and fall on his cock; taking what he wanted from Kylo. And Kylo was more than happy to give it. They moaned in unison and increased the pace, with Kylo thrusting up as Hux bared down. 

“Kylo,” Hux moaned. He looked amazing; flushed with arousal and riding Kylo without a hint of shame. The way he kept his back straight, and with the laurel still in his hair, he looked almost regal. Kylo supposed that’s what he was now. _Supreme Leader_ is what he had called himself, but _Emperor_ seemed a better fit.

Hux’s movements became erratic, his moans more desperate, and Kylo could tell he wanted to come. There was no point dragging it out, as much as he enjoyed that, right now he just wanted to give Hux whatever he wanted. He circled his fist around Hux’s cock, nice and tight, and pumped it in time with his own thrusts. It didn’t take long until Hux was gasping and coming over Kylo’s abs, his name on his lips. 

The aftershocks made Hux twitch, but after that he stopped moving all together and flopped down on Kylo’s chest; completely spent. Kylo was still achingly hard.

“Please can I come, Hux?” Kylo asked, panting with the effort of keeping his hips still.

“Take me,” Hux murmured. That was all the encouragement Kylo needed, so he flipped them both over, Hux now on his back with Kylo holding his legs apart. Hux looked up and him with a dopey smile, and Kylo gave him a quick kiss before he began to thrust into him with purpose. 

Hux whimpered, overstimulated, as Kylo fucked him faster and faster, grunting as he worked himself towards his orgasam. A few moments later Kylo’s vision almost whited out as he came inside Hux, gasping and moaning in pleasure. 

Eventually Kylo rolled off Hux, his softening cock slipping out of him, and he pulled him into his arms. Hux nuzzled his face against the side of Kylo’s face and said, “That was lovely.”

Kylo groaned in reply; still not recovered enough to form proper words yet. Hux kissed his cheek, then pulled the covers over them both, and settled against Kylo’s chest to rest. There would be time to clean up later, right now they just wanted to be close. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! Let me know what you thought. :) You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/HuxRagdoll) or [tumblr](http://ragdoll-hux.tumblr.com/).


End file.
